There's no such thing as 'unspeciall'
by AJ's derpiness
Summary: Teen Arthur gets himself and his little brother into the Cardverse universe.How will they get back home?Maybe they'll find someone who can help them.That if possible.Arthur is terrified by the thought of being stuck there.What will his mother think?So many questions.He needs to find someone able to help him.He must. UsUk other pairings OwO


A/N: Hello!AJ ,here! Thiiis in my first .So bare with me okay?If you find any mistakes don't hesitate to correct me.  
Sooo this will be mainly a Cardverse!USUK story. Hey don't judge me , I really like this pairing and this yeah here we go!The  
fist chapter may not be related to cardverse too much 'll make sense soon I promise.

* * *

○ Chapter 1: Books

The end of his sophomore year came to end pretty was done with his exams, final projects and annoying least for  
a period of his grades no one would've thought that Arthur Kirkland disliked school with a burning attitude wouldn't  
let anyone get through the fact that he was an actual broken responded to everything with an air of had a lot  
of pride and he was not going to let any family disputes get to affect his by that everyone treated him like any other person would  
treat their put aside the problems at home he was a normal teenager.

His mother and father always argued ever since he started high school , and eventually made Arthur feel betrayed.A couple  
- a stable couple - was supposed to be together until they would've vowed each other that on their wedding wasn't that  
comfortable with the idea of a liked the old fashioned idea of 'until death will tore us apart' . If he was to marry someday he would be  
faithful only to his chosen one.

The teen chose to stay with his loved her very much and she looked like she needed some his little brother , Peter, got  
to be paired up with his child was too young to understand or to be disturbed by the idea of his mommy and daddy no longer living together.  
Wich sort of annoyed Arthur. Peter didn't acknowledge what had just happened to their family , but Arthur he was really trying to get used to the idea.  
He never liked his father anyway.

Ever so often Peter would stay over and have their family moments, mostly during weekends or when their father was when both parents were off to work Arthur's life would turn into an almost living hell. The youngster was way too energetic for his own well disturbing his older brother  
for little nothings. They knew the both of them cared for each other , not that this fact will ever be admitted by any of them.

Arthur looked a bit different from Peter had deep forest-greed eyes and blonde tall and built good enough to look like any other 16 year  
old guys from his the other hand Peter had bright blue eyes and sandy brown only thing that could tell the boys were related were the big eyebrows  
they had.

Today was one of those with Peter into his mother's place was huge, counting that once this building was the residence of his  
had two levels, three bedrooms,two bathrooms,a kitchen, a hall and a living-room plus the attic that was used as a was filled with every single book the Kirkland family possessed since they began collecting place was now also used as a hiding place for Arthur. He loved to read , sometimes he imagined himself being the protagonist in some adventurous story, or how would've been to be the leader of an historical operation that would lead his country to was quite patriotic himself. Always bragging about how amazing is to be a full fledged British citizen. All thou' soon enough Peter found out his hiding spot so the older boy had no place in the house to hide from the little joker.

"But Arthuuur, you can't find anything special in with me!I'll show you this funny YouTube video I've found the  
other 's hilarious!" The blue eyed boy whined as he tugged of Arthur's shirt , pulling him towards the door."Do not be such an insufferable brat , Peter.  
That video might be funny ,as you presume, but trust me on one thing ; you shall not judge anything before saying it's not you read only a quarter of  
the books here you would agree with me." Arthur used his every opportunity to give Peter a good knew i would shut it's at least make him go away and let him alone." these book are so interesting , prove it!" said Peter as he stuck out his tongue at the his older brother , to show his groaned in annoyance but he sighed out a 'Fine.' and made a sign for him to smirked and went after Arthur.

They stopped somewhere at the end of the many rows of shelves filled with books. Arthur turned around to face Peter and leaned on one of the at the whole section Arthur began to tell him how this aisle was supposed to be dedicated to their great-great-great ... okay you got the their grandfather from a long time ago, who claimed on being a people thought that he was just an crazy old crazy old man that knew what he was talking began to read a few of his books and found them very interesting. Nothing like all the other books he read about most of them were all 'Abracadabra' these ones were nothing like they were really of them would be just folk that must've meant his grandpa had a normal side.

"Choose a book." The Brit said raising one eyebrow and crossing his was going to make Peter never question his tastes in anything else forthe rest of his hoped that his brother would choose a scary story so he'll be so terrified that he'll never be interested in what he was spending his time on for a large amount of time. Peter swallowed and looked trough the shelves, trying to find something that would not have something like 'hexes' or 'living dead' on their began to feel frustrated as he read more of the titles of the began to loose hope in finding a normal , at least till he got to the folk sorties sighed in relief at finding books about mythical thought that would be too girly if he chose a book about  
unicorns for Arthur to read for him so he chose a rather decent looking book, with card games symbols on it.'This surely is about the games people played when they were still wearing buffoonish pants. He said to himself, laughing at the the thought of an old white haired guy, with long beard and weird goofy he snatched the book from her place and gave it to he took it, Peter shot a heroic and proud pose waiting for Arthur's reaction.

"I haven't read this one yet, I think I might be as surprised as you if the story get's to be interesting." Arthur opened the book and sat down on the floor.  
He decided to seat under the small window the roof had, so he'll be able to read what the book dust was now visible floating in the small flash of light.  
Arthur coughed, and his little brother walked towards him only to let himself fall on his butt with a loud THUMP that made even more dust rise from the the other Brit began to wave his hand in front of his face so he won't inhale made Peter glared at the other and began to read from the book.

" `` A long time even this planet existed , there used to be The Cards used to be a place where four Kingdoms used to coexist in an  
universe called of The four kingdoms had A King, A Queen and a the marriage between the King and Queen did not have the same purpose as itusually has in the stories meant for little girls, finding true love and live with them for the rest of your was mainly were the couples of Kings and Queens who actually shared this feeling for one and other. As I was saying The Card had four great kingdoms, The Hearts, The Spades, The Diamonds and The of them had an important task in the whole community of the whole four of Hearts were blessed with the beauty of artistic talents and tasks meant to entertain the human heart and mind,The Spades were excellent inventors and had everything done by their stunning intelligence, The Diamonds were the ones to fill their time working on the lands and produce materials for the other Kingdoms to Clubs had the best army trainers and soldiers, and were great tacticians. -``..."

Arthur stopped from reading as he noticed some kind of side note down the made his eyes smack so he had them focused on the fading who was silent all this time, peeked over the book's cover to see at what Arthur stared."Peter do you think this is English?" He asked the young boy as he knew the didn't even knew English well enough to know what would make a difference between itself and an foreign he shrugged and came closer to Arthur."How am I supposed to know?" He puffed his cheeks and took a better look of the small letters wrote on the corner of the page."It looks normal, try read it.I bet it'll sound funny."  
His lips curved into a small grin as he poked the book's pages. Arthur wrinkled his nose and didn't say anything for a then looked again at the small  
writing and decided that it would really be something funny to he would sound .He will sound ridiculous for smiled and forcedhimself to sound as cursive as he could."Eh , fine. Amuc eau as regm to Cardverse."

Then there was a blinding light and the next thing Arthur knew was that he was no longer in his attic.


End file.
